The Legendary Ninja
by shippuden13
Summary: Naruto struggles to show the world that he is an amazing ninja!
1. Kurama

The Legendary Ninja

This is my first story so it might not be that good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did then sakura wouldn't have been a jerk to naruto.

In a village known as Konoha, the leader of the village, the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze was holding his newborn son when suddenly a Jonin burst into the hospital room.

"Lord Hokage we've got a problem!" the Jonin yelled

Quite down!" Minato yelled. "Can't you see that I'm trying to put my son to sleep?"

"I'm sorry, but it's Lord Kurama, he's headed towards the village!"

"Kurama, what's he doing here?

"We don't know but he's already killed out village scouts so it can't be for anything good."

"That's a complete violation of the treaty we signed. Go tell Sarutobi to set up the village defenses, I'll deal with Kurama personally."

"Yes sir!"

Minato teleported outside the village, bringing his son with him. Meanwhile, An old man was watching the whole thing on his crystal ball. The Jonin from before burst in the room without permission.

"L-Lord Third!" He yelled.

"Please, I'm not the Hokage anymore so just call me Sarutobi," said the old man.

"Now, you came here to tell me about Kurama's appearance, right?"

"Yes sir but how did you-?"

"I was watching your conversation with Minato through my crystal ball. He went to fight Kurama didn't he?"

"Yes sir!"

"Hm, we must prepare to fight in case he fails."

"Yes sir but, if you don't mind me asking, why did he bring his own son into such a dangerous battle?"

"Minato probably does not wish to leave the young child's side."

Sarutobi secretly suspected a different reason, one that he could not reveal to this Jonin or the villagers quite yet. Meanwhile, Minato was in the forest searching for Kurama.

"All right Kyuubi I know you're here so just come on out!" yelled minato.

"Well, if it isn't the great Yellow Flash," said a voice in the shadows.

"Step out of the darkness and face me like a man Kyuubi!"

Suddenly a kunai whizzed past Minato, and a man stepped out of the shadows. This man was Kurama, he was wearing a traditional black kimono and sage sandals. He looked to be in his thirties.

"You do not deserve to utter that word!" Kurama yelled angrily.

"Heh, sorry but Kurama wasn't working for me," Minato said.

Minato charged at Kurama with his trusty kunai out. He threw the kunai behind Kurama and used it to teleport. Once he was behind Kurama, he held him in a headlock and spoke.

"What are you doing here Kurama?" He asked. "This violates the treaty you signed stating that you or any other bijuu king could attack the mortal world!"

"I've grown tired of that stupid treaty," Kurama said as he pushed Minato away. "I'd love to fight you on equal grounds but I'm in a bit of a hurry."

Kurama body pulsated as he started to transform into a giant red fox with nine tails.

"Behold," he said, "the true power of the Kyuubi!"

Please R&R and enjoy!


	2. The Sacrifice

The Legendary Ninja

Chapter 2: Sacrifice

"It has been a while since I've battled in my true form", Kurama said.

"Hn, you may be strong but even you have a limit," Minato said. "And I intend to find it!"

"Fool," Kurama said "Don't you know who you're dealing with!" Kyuubi yelled.

"Yeah, I'm dealing with a big, stupid fox who thinks he's tough," Minato said.

"You are dealing with the Kyuubi! You insufferable brat!

"Ha, Kyuubi or not, you won't win today! Even if I have to give my life to beat you!"

"There is only one person who has ever defeated me, but he's dead now." Kyuubi said. "Even he could never completely finish me so what makes you think you can?"

"I don't intend to kill you Kurama, if I did succeed in killing you, you'd just come back stronger than before. I'm just going to seal you inside my son!"

"Ha, that tiny brat of yours?! He could never handle my power!"

"Naruto is strong, he'll be able to keep you at bay better than anyone!"

"Better than your wife?"

Minato looked sadden when he said that.

"That won't happen to him. I know he'll live!"

Kurama laughed.

"Well go ahead and try, but I won't let you!"

Kurama struck at Minato with one of his enormous claws. Rather than dodge it like Kurama though he would, Minato stood there and received the full blow of a stab to the chest.

"You, didn't dodge it?" Kurama asked shocked.

Before Kurama could pull his claw out of Minato's chest, Minato formed and seal.

"Paralyzation Jutsu! He yelled.

Kurama couldn't move at all. The only things he could move were his eyes and mouth.

"W-What is this?!

"Your downfall. Ninja Art: Reaper Death Seal!

Kurama was suddenly sucked into Naruto's body. He yelled as he was completely sealed inside the boy. Suddenly, Sarutobi showed up and saw a dying Minato and a crying Naruto.

"M-Minato!" He yelled. "What happened?! Where's Kurama?!"

"Relax...cough...Sarutobi, I sealed him in Naruto. Look, there's no time to argue over why I did it, I need you to take care of Naruto."

Sarutobi nodded and hesitantly picked up the crying baby.

"And, Sarutobi?"

"Yes Minato."

"Don't tell him the truth until he's old enough."

Sarutobi nodded again and ran back to the village. Minato smiled and muttered some words before dying.

"Goodbye, old friend," Sarutobi said as he drew closer to the village.

* * *

><p>Well did you like it? Please read and review.<p> 


	3. The Ninja Academy

The Legendary Ninja

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Get back here demon!" yelled a villager.<p>

In the village of Konoha, the villagers were chasing a ten year old boy. This boy had blonde spiky hair and was wearing an orange jacket with matching pants and a white undershirt with the symbol for the village on it; he was also wearing goggles on his forehead. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki the son of the Fourth Hokage, but no one knew he was the Fourth's son, the people only knew that the nine-tailed fox Kyuubi was sealed inside him. Though everyone knew that the demon was sealed inside him they still acted as if he was the demon himself. Naruto didn't even know the secret, Sarutobi, who is now once again the Third Hokage because of Minato's death, made it a law that Naruto and every other child is not allowed to know. Despite the rule, kids still hate him because their parents do.

"Leave me alone, I didn't even do anything to you," Naruto said.

Naruto quickly ran inside the only place he knew he could hide in, Ichiraku ramen. The owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were nice to Naruto because both knew that he wasn't the demon himself, just a boy who saved the village from destruction.

"Hey Naruto, you hungry or something?" Teuchi said

"No," Naruto said panting.

"Oh no, are you being chased again?" Ayame asked.

Naruto nodded and tried to catch his breath. Ayame grabbed his hand and took him in the back. The villagers ran inside the noodle shop.

"Is that demon in here?!"

"No, and he's just a boy so leave him alone!" Teuchi said.

"That monster is not a boy! He's just-!"

"That's enough!" Ayame yelled. "Just get out of our resturant before I have to use force!

The villagers took a step back when she said this. Even though Ayame was young, they knew better than to cross her when she was angry. They left to continue their search for Naruto

"The coast is clear Naruto," Teuchi said.

Naruto came out from the back.

"Thanks guys," Naruto said with gratitude. "Well, I guess I better go then."

"Huh? What's the hurry Naruto?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, don't you want some ramen?"

"Trust me, I would love to stay and eat tons of ramen, but today is my first day at the ninja academy.

"Well I hope you do well," Ayame said.

Naruto said his goodbye's and left for the ninja academy. When he got there he saw a few kids being dropped off by their parents. The parents saw him and glared, then they whispered something to their kids. Naruto knew it would be tough to make kids. He made it to his classroom and walked in to see Iruka and a lot of other kids, including his crush Sakura Haruno a girl with pink hair wearing a qipao dress (a type of Chinese one piece dress) with a white circle design, Green shorts, and a forehead protector with village symbol on it tied on her hair.

"Hello class," Iruka said. My name is Iruka Umino.

"Hello Iruka sensei," the whole class said.

"All right now when I call your name I want you to state your presence," Iruka said.

"Kiba Inuzaka"

"Here," said a boy with messy brown hair, black eyes, canine teeth, red upside down triangle markings on his cheeks, and nails that he can change to claws. He was also wearing a hooded fur-lined coat, dark grayish pants, and his forehead protector on his forehead.

"Shino Aburame"

"Here", said another boy with dark bushy hair, dark sunglasses, a gray jacket covering his face up until his nose, dark pants, and a forehead protector.

"Hinata Hyuga"

"He-Here," said a shy girl with dark blue hair, pale lavender eyes, a gray jacket with the symbol for fire on it, blue pants, and her forehead protector on her neck.

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Here" said a lazy boy with dark spiky pineapple like hair, brown eyes, earrings, a green lined mesh t-shirt under a short sleeved jacket, dark pants, and a forehead protector on his left forearm.

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Here", said a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, a purple shirt, a purple skirt, arm warmers, and bandages on her stomach and legs. She wore her forehead protector on her waist like a belt.

"Choji Akamichi"

"Here," said a husky boy with brown hair, swirl marked cheeks, grey shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved green jacket over a white shirt with the kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it, ring earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was also worn on a bandanna around his head.

"Sakura Haruno"

"Here," and you already heard about her.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Hn," said an emo boy with spiky black hair, a blue short-sleeved shirt and the Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts, and white arm warmers. He wore his forehead protector the normal way, on his forehead.

"And finally Naruto Uzumaki"

"I'm here!" Naruto said.

A few kids glared at him and one kid whispered something. Naruto could barely make it out but it sounded like "That's the kid Mom said not to talk to."

"All right let's begin your training," said Iruka

* * *

><p>Please Read and review.<p> 


	4. Taijutsu

The Legendary Ninja

Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own naruto but I do own Aoi, Aka, and Midori.

* * *

><p>"Now before we begin, does anybody have questions?" Iruka said.<p>

"Actually I do," Naruto said."Why is everybody wearing headbands? I thought we were supposed to get them after we graduated."

"Yes, we're just finding your size and style," Iruka said.

"Size and style?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Yes, not every headband is the same size. Also, not everyone likes to wear them the same way.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened. A man with silver hair being accompanied by three kids walked in

"Sorry I'm late," said the adult, I found these three playing in the park when they should be here.

"Oh come on we were just playing," said one of the kids.

"It doesn't matter Midori", Iruka said. "Now introduce yourselves to the class."

"What's up, my name is Midori, the strongest ninja-to-be you'll ever see!" said a boy with long green hair, light green eyes, a green t-shirt, dark green shorts and a katana with a green hilt on his back. He was also wearing ninja sandals like every ninja does.

"I'm Aka," said a boy with red hair, light red eyes, red-lined short-sleeved jacket with a red undershirt, dark red shorts, and a red necklace.

"Hi I'm Aoi," said a girl with long blue hair, light blue eyes, a blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a blue wristband.

Iruka then looked at the adult.

"Mizuki we're going to be covering Taijutsu today," Iruka said. "Would you like to help?"

"Sure Iruka," Mizuki said. "But since these three were goofing around instead of arriving on time, I think we should let them explain what Taijutsu is.

"I will do it," Aoi said. **Taijutsu** (体術; Literally meaning "Body Techniques") is a basic form of jutsu that typically does not require chakra, but chakra may be used to enhance techniques. Taijutsu generally require no hand seals to perform and are much quicker to use than Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Taijutsu is, simply put, hand-to-hand combat.

"Very good," Iruka said."Now let's begin training."

"We're going to put you into one-on-one matches got that?" Mizuki said

"Follow us onto the field," Iruka said

The matches were Shikamaru vs. Kiba. Shikamaru, though lazy, is very strategic and won the match. Choji vs. Hinata. Choji was more focused on his bag of chips than the fight so he lost. Ino vs. Shino. Ino lost because she was creeped out by Shinos' bugs. Aoi vs. Sakura. Aoi won because Sakura was too distracted by Sasuke Aka vs. Midori. Aka would've won but he used ninjutsu when it was taijutsu only.

"All right, Iruka said. " Naruto vs. Sasuke!"

Naruto stared at the young dark-haired boy. Though they've never met, Naruto felt a strong rivalry between the two, and though Sasuke would never admit, he felt it too.

"All right I've decided," Naruto said. "I've decided I won't lose to you!"

* * *

><p>All right that's the end of this chapter<p>

Next time Naruto vs. Sasuke!

Please review


	5. Naruto vs Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Legendary Ninja

Chapter 5: Naruto Vs Sasuke!

* * *

><p>"All right it's time for the final battle," Iruka said. "Now remember, you can only use ninjutsu if it enhances the power of your taijutsu". "Now begin!"<p>

"Hn, this will be easy," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"I was about to say the same thing!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah Sasuke you can totally beat Naruto," said Ino.

"Hn," Sasuke said. "Ready when you are loser."

Naruto ran towards Sasuke and punched him in the face, but Sasuke quickly recovered and kicked naruto in the chest then punched him several times in the face. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's arm and spun him around. As soon as Naruto was done spinning him, Sasuke jumped into the air and came down with a drop kick to Naruto's face. Naruto was going to hit him but Sasuke quickly jumped away from Naruto.

"Take this," Sasuke said."Uchiha style Taijutsu: Flaming Dragon Dance!"

Suddenly Sasuke's legs and arms were covered in fire.

"Ah you're on fire!" Naruto said.

Don't worry I'll be fine, you on the other hand won't!"

"Damn it," Naruto said. "I'm not going to lose to you jerk!"

"We'll see," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sasuke then started to throw punches at Naruto, luckily Naruto was dodging them. Naruto kept dodging till he got an idea; he jumped in the air and threw some paper at Sasuke, the paper landed in front of Sasuke.

"All right Sasuke, it's time to end this," Naruto said.

"Ha you're going to try and beat Sasuke-kun with paper!' Ino laughed.

"Idiot how exactly do you plan to beat me with paper," Sasuke said

"HA HA," Naruto laughed.

"What are you laughing about," Sasuke said angrily.

"The paper explodes when it's on fire," Naruto said.

Suddenly naruto jumped down and pushed Sasuke on the paper, the paper then exploded sending Sasuke back. Sasuke tried to get up but was to injured.

'The winner is Naruto!" Iruka said.

"No way, Naruto must've cheated somehow," said all the fan girls of Sasuke.

"Enough!" said Iruka. "Naruto won fair and square". "Now for the rest of the time you are in the Ninja Academy you will be learning about the different type of techniques that ninjas use like ninjutsu does anyone know what ninjutsu is?"

Sakura raised her hand.

"**Ninjutsu** (忍術; Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques") refers to any technique that utilizes chakra and allows the user to perform actions that a normal person otherwise would be incapable of doing. Unlike genjutsu, which causes the opponent to experience illusions, the effects of ninjutsu are real and physical in most cases. Ninjutsu relies on chakra and, most of the time, hand seals to be effective. The hands are put in sequential positions that moulds and manipulates chakra in the necessary manner to perform a jutsu. This is not always needed, however, and some jutsu become second nature to experienced ninja, after which they can perform them at will. Additionally, many ninjutsu can be classified as an elemental jutsu, in those cases where a specific element (wind, water, fire, earth, and lightning) is used. It can be used in collaboration with Taijutsu to create Nintaijutsu techniques." Sakura said.

"Very good now what is Genjutsu?" Iruka said.

"**Genjutsu** (幻術; Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques") are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses." Hinata said

"All right now what is chakra?" Iruka said.

"**Chakra** (チャクラ, _chakura_) is essential to even the most basic jutsu; it is a mixture of the physical energy (身体エネルギー, _shintai enerugī_) present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, _seishin enerugī_) gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions," Ino said.

The bell than rang.

"All right now remember you all have a big test this Friday so study hard," Iruka said.

"Yes sensei," said the entire class.

Sasuke was healed by a medical ninja a few hours later and was told he could go home. Sasuke walked back home with a frown.

"How could that loser beat me?!" He thought to himself. "If it wasn't for that paper trick I would've one!

Sasuke's frown suddenly turned into a smirk.

"Fine, from this day on, you are my rival Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

><p>The end of another chapter! All right!<p>

Next Time: Graduation day!


	6. Mizuki and the mysterious Okami

All right it's time for the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Legendary Ninja

Chapter 6

It's been two years since Naruto defeated Sasuke and a lot of things have happened. First Sakura, who was nice at first, has been acting hostile towards Naruto because she finds it annoying when he argues with "her Sasuke-kun". Naruto has been training to improve his jutsu, he's been doing great in Taijutsu, but is lacking in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Today is Graduation day for Naruto and his classmates.

"All right it's graduation day!" Naruto yelled excited.

"Settle down Naruto," Iruka said. "It's time for me to explain the rules". "Now, the rules are to create a perfect clone using the clone jutsu."

"Oh no I'm horrible at the clone jutsu!" Naruto said.

"Naruto show me your clone," Iruka said.

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Every one else has already gone," Mizuki said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"You came in late every one else is just here to see how you do," Iruka said.

"Well actually, I don't exactly know the clone jutsu," Naruto said.

"Then what jutsu do you know?" Iruka said.

"Watch this' Naruto said. "Transform!"

Naruto then turned into a girl covered by clouds. She looked just like a female version of him, blonde hair in two pigtails, the same blue eyes, and the same whisker marks on the cheeks. Naruto called her Naruko, his sexy jutsu.

"Naruto," muttered Iruka

"Yes Iruka-sensei," said Naruto, who had transformed back into a boy.

"YOU FAIL!"

"Oh come on Iruka-sensei," Naruto said. I created that jutsu, you've got to give me some credit.

"He's got a point Iruka," Mizuki said. After all, he is the only one in his class to actually make a jutsu.

"I'm sorry but Naruto can't pass because he used a useless jutsu he'll just have to try again next year," Iruka said.

"Fine just you wait Iruka-sensei, I'll be the strongest ninja you've ever seen," Naruto said.

Naruto then ran out the room, angry that he didn't graduate.

Naruto was walking around the village thinking when he saw Mizuki in front of him.

"Hey Naruto come here for a second," Mizuki said.

"Yeah Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"How would you like to graduate?" Mizuki asked.

Mizuki then whispered something in Naruto's ear.

"All right I can do that," he then ran to the Hokage's office.

Mizuki then ran to Iruka.

"Iruka we've got a problem," Mizuki said.

"What is it Mizuki," Iruka said

"Naruto has stolen the Sacred Forbidden Jutsu Scroll.

"What why would he do that?" Iruka said surprised.

"Beats me," Mizuki lied. He was the one who told him to steal it, he told naruto that if he learned the jutsu in the scroll, he would graduate. "The Hokage has asked all the ninja in the village to search for him."

"All right then we'll split up and look for him," Iruka said. He then took off looking for Naruto.

"Perfect everything's going to according to plan that scroll will be mine," Mizuki said.

Meanwhile, Naruto was practicing two jutsu that he saw in the scroll.

"All right," Naruto said. I'm getting so much better.

Suddenly Iruka appeared in front of Naruto.

"Naruto why would you steal the scroll," Iruka said.

"Steal?' Naruto said confused. Mizuki-sensei told me that if I learn at least two jutsu in this scroll then I could graduate.

"What why would Mizuki-?

He wasn't able to finish the question because Mizuki arrived and threw a kunai at him. Iruka was able to dodge, just barely.

"Hello there old friend," Mizuki said.

"Mizuki, why are you doing this?"

"The answer is simple," Mizuki said. "I want to rule this village and show everyone my true power. I never wanted to become a teacher, I wanted to become Hokage but apparently I just wasn't strong enough."

Naruto quickly used one of the jutsu he had learned from the scroll.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!' yelled Naruto.

Suddenly, about one hundred clones of naruto appeared, Iruka was amazed.

"These are real clones not just illusions, amazing!" Iruka said.

"So what if he can make a few stupid shadow clones, take this!" Mizuki yelled before he attacked the clones till they all disappeared into smoke.

"Fine then take this one!" Naruto said. "Summoning Jutsu: Okami."

Then, out of the scroll came a boy about Naruto's age. He had brown spiky hair that was shot upwards, dark brown eyes, a brown shirt under an open short-sleeved grey fur coat, long brown pants, and a black headband (a regular headband not a forehead protector) on his forehead. He also had a long katana with a black hilt.

"Who are you?" Naruto said what everyone else was thinking.

"I'm Okami and this is my sword Ryuu Tou (Dragon sword).

Well that's the end of the chapter

Please read and review.

P.s. I'm putting another OC(original character) in, but this time I want to see if anyone can think of an idea for a new him/her character. You don't have to but if you have any ideas just tell me and your idea could end up in the story. Also the person who thinks of the winning OC will receive full credit for the character.


	7. The surprising climax

All right time for another chapter.

The Legendary Ninja chapter 7

The surprising climax

* * *

><p>"Okami?" Naruto asked?<p>

"Well yeah," Okami said. "The name of the jutsu is Summoning Jutsu: Okami, who else do you think would come out?"

"Well it's just I thought Okami was an all powerful Wolf God who can destroy someone with just one swipe of his sword," Naruto said.

"No that's my father," Okami said. "His name was shishi, I inherited his power but I'm nowhere near as strong as him. "Anyway what did you summon me for?"

"Get Mizuki!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine," Okami said. "Dragon Strike!"

Okami jumped in the air and brought his sword down on Mizuki, but Mizuki dodged and jumped on a tree.

"Iruka, go ahead and tell him the truth," Mizuki said.

"The truth?'' Naruto asked.

"Shut up Mizuki," Iruka said. "You know we're not supposed to talk about that."

"The truth Naruto is that the monster Kyuubi is sealed inside of you," Mizuki said.

"What, no it isn't, right Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it's true," Iruka said.

"What?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Ha, now that you learned that you're the Kyuubi what are you going to do now," Mizuki said. I think you should take your anger out on Iruka and the rest of the village.

Naruto just stood there, shocked that he was the Kyuubi. But then, he thought of something and turned towards Mizuki with a smirk.

"No Mizuki," Naruto said. I'm going to take my anger out on you. "You see, it's like you said, the Kyuubi is sealed inside me that doesn't mean that I'm the Kyuubi". "Now since you tried to kill my sensei and trick me into becoming a criminal, think you should pay, TAKE THIS!"

But before Naruto could do anything Okami with one swift swipe of his fist punched Mizuki, knocking him out.

"That's for calling Lord Kyuubi a monster," Okami said.

"Lord Kyuubi?" Iruka asked shocked.

"Yeah he and my father were good friends, that is, until Kyuubi went crazy and went on a rampage," Okami said." "I never would've thought that he got himself sealed. "Well anyway I guess I'll be going."

"But aren't you my summoning?" Naruto asked. "You have to get back in the scroll."

"No way," Okami said. "You know long it's been since I've seen daylight, two hundred years. But I guess I could stay in your village to help you out from time to time.

"TWO HUNDRED YEARS!" Naruto yelled. "Just how old are you."

"Two hundred twelve," Okami said. "When I'm in the scroll I don't age but I was 12 years old when I was sealed."

"Well it looks like Mizuki is going to jail," Iruka said. "Well Naruto, I think you earned this."

Iruka then took off his headband and put it on Naruto's forehead.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said happily.

"No problem," Iruka said. Well we better get going I have to announce the teams.

* * *

><p>Check out the next chapter to find out what the teams are, next chapter coming soon<p>

Next Time: Team Formation

Please read & review.


	8. Team Formation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The Legendary Ninja

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>"Okay," Iruka said. The here are the teams.<p>

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Ika."

"Who the heck is Ika? Naruto asked.

"That would be me," said a boy from across the room. He had black hair with a bluish tint, a black t-shirt with an open blue jacket over it, and some black tennis shoes. He was also wearing orange sunglasses and rather than a ninja headband, he just had the leaf symbol on the back of his jacket.

"I haven't seen you around here," Sakura said.

"I'm from the Southern Konoha Ninja Academy," Ika said. "I'm the strongest there is!"

"Yeah right, you don't look so tough," Naruto said.

Ika then looked at Naruto with one of those popped up anger veins on his forehead.

"What did you just say you hyperactive chipmunk?!"

"What did you call me?"!

"You heard me!"

"That's it, you're dead!"

"Great I'm stuck on the same team with two idiots," Sakura thought. Why couldn't I have been with Sasuke-kun?

"Time for the next teams.

Team Towa: Okami, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hyo.

"Hi I'm Hyo, I'm another transfer from south ninja academy," said a boy with black bushy hair, a red shirt with a white kanji symbol dragon (竜 Ryuu or Tatsu) on the front, black pants, a black jacket, and a forehead protector on his left leg.

"Ha Sasuke is on a team with two other boys while I'm with Sakura" "Naruto thought. And there's no way she likes Ika better than me."

Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzaka.

"I guess I'm not with Naruto-kun," Hinata said. "Oh well, Kiba and Shino have been my friends for a long time so it's okay.

Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi.

"What a drag," said Shikamaru.

"Great, I'm with lazy boy and food boy, just great," Ino said sarcastically.

Team Komachi: Aoi, Midori, and Aka.

"All right," Iruka said. Here are your sensei.

Then five people entered the room.

"Kakashi Hatake of Team 7"

"Yo," said a man with the usual Konoha jonin attire, sports iron gloves, a mask covering half of his face, and his headband tilted to cover his left eye.

"Asuma Sarutobi of Team 10"

"Hi,"said a man with brown eyes, short black spiky hair and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up. He also wore a flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash around his waist with the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it, a bracelet on both of his wrists and bandages on both arms of his outfit.

"Kurenai Yuhi of Team 8"

"Hi there," said a woman with long and black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"Towa of Team Towa"

"Hello there," said a man with the usual anbu attire, spiky black hair, a red tattoo which seemed to be all over his body, a small sword, and a bird-like mask.

"Komachi of Team Komachi

"Hello," said a woman with the same clothes as Towa, no tattoos, blonde hair tied in a bun and three hair pin like needles on each side, and a cat-like mask.

"Any questions?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Why are Towa and Komachi wearing ANBU clothing?"

"They are ex-Anbu who wanted to become teachers,"Iruka said."All right, get plenty of rest because tomorrow you start your journey as genin.

* * *

><p>All right The Jonin are finally here<p>

Next time: survival test.

Read and Review.

Also, if you read this before I updated it and wondering where Kook is. I decided to replace him with Ika as I technically do not own Kook and me and it's owner haven't really talked about me still being able to use Kook so I decided to just replace him with a character of my own. Again, thanks for reading.


	9. Survival test! Dattebayo!

All right time for another chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The Legendary Ninja

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up to find a small white puppy with a scroll in his mouth at the foot of his bed.<p>

"Arf!" barked the puppy.

"Huh," Naruto said as he grabbed the scroll from the puppy's mouth.

_The note read: Dear Naruto, my team and I will be joining you and your team for training today. The reason for this is because we were scheduled the same time and day as you were. I've already alerted Ika, Sakura, and Kakashi._

_Signed, Kurenai Yuhi of team 8._

_p.s. skip breakfast or you will throw up._

"All right!" Naruto said. "More people to show my strength to.

* * *

><p>Later, at the training field Naruto, Ika, Sakura, Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were waiting for Kakashi.<p>

"Oh come on," Ika said. We've been out here waiting for three hours and I skipped breakfast."

"We all skipped breakfast," Kiba said. "Stop complaining and wait you idiot."

"Hn, you shouldn't talk, after all, you don't have any strength that you want test on Kakashi," Ika said. "Actually, you don't have any power at all dog boy."

"What did you just say?" Kiba asked

Suddenly Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"Calm down you guys," Kakashi said. "It's time to start training. "The rules are simple, you have the rest of the day to steal four bells from me and capture Kurenai using your skills and wit to do it."

"But that means that two of us will go back to the academy," Sakura said.

"Yep," Kakashi said

"Ready," Kurenai said. "Begin!"

Everyone then scattered to find a hiding spot except for Naruto and Kiba.

"We don't need to hide!" they said.

They then charged at the two jonin but before they even try to attack, Kurenai and Kakashi disappeared. Kurenai disappeared in the forest while Kakashi appeared behind Naruto.

"Secret Konoha Style Taijutsu: 1,000 Years Of Death!" Kakashi yelled before he (well I hope you already know and if not look it up because it's to disturbing to talk about, poor Naruto *sob*).

"Why me?" Naruto said.

"Because Kiba isn't my student," Kakashi said.

Then both Kiba and Naruto ran to find a hiding spot.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Hinata, Shino, and Ika were watching the whole thing and saw Kiba and Naruto coming their way.

"All right now that you guys are here, we can figure out our team plan," Sakura said.

"Team plan?" everyone but Sakura said.

"The real purpose of this is teamwork," Sakura said. "Think about it, the only reason they scheduled our training together is to teach us teamwork with our fellow leaf ninja so here's the plan."

* * *

><p>Another Cliffhanger! Sorry it's so short it will be longer next time.<p>

Please read and review.


	10. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey just a quick note about my story.

First of all, I am still working on it I just haven't been able to update because of this research paper I have to do plus a whole bunch of other homework.

Also I am going to be working on another story really soon. I am going to be away this weekend and it's a family vacation so I probably won't be able to get in front of a computer but I will try.

Well Until Next time see ya!

And sorry for making everyone who is reading this story wait, I used to hate waiting for the next chapter of a story I was reading but now I get why they took so long.


	11. Sakura's Plan!

Hello readers, I have finally updated! This chapter will be much longer than the last one

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The Legendary Ninja Chapter 10

Sakura's plan!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap<strong>_

"Secret Konoha Style Taijutsu: 1,000 Years of Death!" Kakashi yelled before he (well I hope you already know and if not look it up because it's to disturbing to talk about, poor Naruto *sob*).

"Why me?" Naruto said.

"Because Kiba isn't my student," Kakashi said.

Then both Kiba and Naruto ran to find a hiding spot.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Hinata, Shino, and Kook were watching the whole thing and saw Kiba and Naruto coming their way.

"All right now that you guys are here, we can figure out our team plan," Sakura said.

"Team plan?" everyone but Sakura said.

"The real purpose of this is teamwork," Sakura said. "Think about it, the only reason they scheduled our training together is to teach us teamwork with our fellow leaf ninja so here's the plan."

* * *

><p>After the plan was explained to everyone by Sakura they got in their positions. Kiba and Naruto waited in a tree watching Kakashi who was unaware of their presence. Sakura and Hinata transformed into a tree and a log and positioned themselves close to Kurenai. And Shino and Ika would provide a distraction.<p>

"All right now remember the plan everyone," said Sakura via mic. "Hinata and I will capture Kurenai, and Naruto and Kiba will steal the bells from Kakashi." "But we can't do that until Ika and Shino distract them."

"Got it," everyone said.

"Okay then," Sakura said. "GO!"

Shino then ran towards Kakashi while Ika ran towards Kurenai.

"Well what do you know," Kakashi said. "It looks like Shino wants to fight me alone."

"Take this Secret Technique: Insect Gathering!" Shino yelled.

Suddenly hundreds of insects gathered in front of Shino.

" Parasitic Insect Jutsu!"

The bugs then covered Kakashi from head to toe. But as soon as they covered him he was gone and a log was in his place.

"What?!" Shino yelled."I see, so he used Substitution Jutsu at the last second. But where did he go?"

Suddenly Kakashi's hand appeared from underground

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!"

And in one quick pull at Shino's leg, Shino was pulled underground.

"Darn it I lost," Shino said.

"Well I guess I'll just watch you till this whole thing is over," Kakashi said.

"And by watch me you mean read Icha Icha: Paradise don't you?"

"Yep"

Suddenly Kakashi noticed something. THE BELLS WERE GONE!

"What?" Kakashi said surprised.

"All right we did it!" Naruto and Kiba yelled in unison.

"You two, but when did you have time to do this?" Kakashi asked

"It was easy," Naruto said.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Shino brings the bugs together. But two of the bugs covered the bells instead of Kakashi._

_"First we transformed into bugs and camouflaged ourselves within Shino's bugs," Naruto said._

_"Then right before you substituted we managed to knock the bells off," Kiba said. "Then while you were underground, we turned back into humans and quickly ran into the forest._

_End_

* * *

><p>"Amazing," Kakashi said. Well I suppose we should wait by the memorial for Kurenai to be captured.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Ika and Kurenai.<p>

"So you think you can beat me?" Kurenai asked. "Ika was it?"

"HECK YEAH I'M THE STRONGEST ONE HERE!" Ika yelled as loud as he could

"Wow you sure have a cocky attitude," Kurenai said not surprised since she had already met Kiba.

"Bring it I won't lose to you," Ika said.

"All right then let's finish this," Kurenai said. "Tell me, have you heard of Genjutsu?"

Suddenly a tree coiled itself around Ika.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the trees, two people were watching them without being detected.<p>

"Why do we have to watch them again Kira?" asked a girl with blue hair tied in buns, a blue skirt and short black pants.

"Shut it Ayame," said a brown eyed, curly haired brunette with a green Chinese shirt with a white skirt and black shorts underneath."For the 50th time, we have to check the competition here in Konoha.

"It's still not fair that I had to go instead of Ami," Ayame muttered.

"Whatever," Kira said.

* * *

><p>All right it's the end of the Chapter.<p>

Next Time: Ika vs. Kurenai! Who will win?

See you later. Dattebyo!

Once again, if you've read this before the update and saw a character named Kaori. She is owned by Rose Tiger, not me. So, unless Rose or Killer of thy Cookies allows me to use them again I cannot so she too has been replaced, by Kira.


	12. Ika vs Kurenai! Who will win!

Me: Hey everyone it's time for the next chapter!

Legendary Ninja Chapter 12

Ika vs Kurenai! Who will win?!

* * *

><p>"What the heck?" Ika asked surprised.<p>

"This is my favorite Genjutsu," Kurenai said. "It's called Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death.

"D-Death?" Ika asked a little frightened.

"Relax I'm not going to kill you," But it does look like you have lost.

Suddenly Kurenai sensed someone behind her.

"Who's there," Kurenai asked.

"My name is Ika and you fell for my trap," said the real Ika.

"What!" Kurenai said shocked. "A Clone? But I should have sensed that!"

"Yeah now take this Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A huge ball of fire suddenly came out of Ika's mouth and went straight toward Kurenai.

Kurenai dodged it though.

"Fire style jutsu? Just who is this kid?!"

"Damn it!" Kook yelled. "Wind Style: Wind sword."

Suddenly a sword made of wind appeared in Ika's hand.

"Interesting," Kurenai said. "You have wind and fire style attributes?"

"Yeah cool huh?" Ika bragged.

Ika then ran at Kurenai at full speed and tried to get her with his sword but she dodged every strike.

"Darn it why do you keep dodging?" Ika asked angry.

"Because I don't feel like being sliced," Kurenai said with sarcasm.

Ika suddenly stopped and dropped to the ground.

"Argh!" Ika said. "What just happened?"

"I got you with a very powerful Genjutsu," Kurenai said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the trees<p>

"Oh no this is bad," Sakura said.

"What do we do now Sa-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"I guess we have to come out of hiding and help," Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura and Hinata!" Kurenai said. "You can come out now."

"What, she knew all along!" both Sakura and Hinata said.

Suddenly, just as Sakura and Hinata got down Kakashi, Naruto, Shino, and Kiba appeared next to them.

"I have an announcement to make," Kakashi said. Teams 7 and 8 pass for showing teamwork in battle and to celebrate we will be having a feast.

"Yes!" Kiba said. "We're genin!

"All right let's get Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Actually Naruto we are going to a fine dining restaurant," Kakashi said.

"Awww," Naruto said.

"Hold on I'm not done winning," Ika said.

Suddenly, a loud laugh was heard.

"Hahaha!" said Kira as she jumped out of her hiding place.

Rika sooned joined her soon after

"Who are you two?" Naruto asked.

"We are the wonder sisters from the Village Hidden In the Stars!"

"Village Hidden In the stars?" Ika asked puzzled.

"I've heard of that place," Kakashi said. "It's called that because it's at the highest point in the world. It takes five days to get there and five days to climb up to the village unless you possess the secret star ninja techniques."

"Anyway, we're here to fight!"

"No thanks," Kakashi said.

He and the rest of Team 7 and 8 walked past a shocked Kira and Rika.

"I told you they wouldn't accept your challenge," Rika said.

"Shut it Rika!" Kira said. "Fine, we'll just try again later!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the village were two men, both 20 and twins.<p>

Okay then I'll go after the Uzumaki," Said one of them. He had brown spiky hair, a black jacket, and black pants. His name was Suzaku.

I'll get the Uchiha," said the other. He was wearing the same thing as his brother and his name was Kaji.

"All right then good luck," Suzaku said.

"I don't need luck," Kaji said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Me: I finally updated! Sorry I just had a little writers block but it's all better now.<p>

Naruto: I don't think I had enough lines in this chapter.

Me: You will next chapter.

Next time: Kaji and Suzaku.


	13. Kaji vs Team Towa

The Legendary Ninja

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I own the Ocs.

Chapter 13: Kaji vs. Team Towa

"So now that Towa sensei is done training us what do you guys want to do?" asked Hyo.

"I'm going to go home and sleep," Okami said.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"You guys are boring," Hyo said.

Just then Kaji appeared in front of them.

"Perfect your sensei isn't with you," Kaji said.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I am Kaji Mura and I'm only here for Sasuke so you two can scram," Kaji said pointing at Hyo and Okami.

"What do you want with him?" Okami asked.

"None of your business," Kaji said.

"I think you want to fight him," Hyo said. Well I never back down from a fight.

"Yeah if you want Uchiha you have to fight us too," Okami said.

"Fine, then I'll just kill you all!" Kaji yelled. Fire style: "Blue Comet Jutsu!"

Suddenly a Blue comet-like ball of fire appeared and almost hit Sasuke but he used Fire Style: fireball jutsu to stop it. Unfortunately he was now in a struggle to see who's jutsu was weaker.

"We have to help," Hyo said.

"No we can't," Okami said. "If we do their Jutsu might backfire and hit both of them and the last thing we need is a BBQ teammate."

Sasuke then jumped into the air breaking the Jutsu. When he landed he ran towards Kaji and kicked him in the chin.

"Now's my chance," Hyo said.

Hyo pulled out two scrolls.

"Come out Byakurai (White Lightning) and Kokurai (Black Lightning)!" Hyp yelled.

Suddenly two Katana came out of the scrolls. One with a black handle and the other with a white handle.

"What the hell?" Kaji asked after recovering from the kick.

"These are my favorite weapons," Hyo said. "My dream is to become the greatest swordsman and you're not about to get in my way."

"Ha, you think because you can handle some swords I'd be afraid of you?" Kaji asked.

"These aren't just ordinary swords," Hyo said. "These swords have an amazing power. "There is a reason they are called lightning swords." Take this Lightning Style: Lightning Strike Jutsu!

Suddenly lightning hit Kaji creating a huge smoke cloud. But when the smoke cleared Kaji was still standing but he looked different.

"What is that!" Okami said.

Me: Cliffhanger!

Naruto: WHERE ARE MY LINES!

Me: yeah sorry but I wanted to focus on this battle first. Anyway can't wait for summer I'm going to California!

Naruto: Yay I can go to Konoha Beach!

Me: Konoha doesn't have a beach

Naruto: NO IT'S SO HOT!

Me: Well that's what you get for wearing a jacket all the time. I mean really, the only time it isn't hot in Konoha is in the Pain arc. I'm surprised you and Hinata didn't have heat stroke yet!

Naruto: Well anyway Read and Review!


	14. Suzaku strikes!

The Legendary Ninja

Me: Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.

Naruto: Am I in this chapter.

Me: Yep

Naruto: All right!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Suzaku Strikes!<p>

"Wow this restaurant has BBQ everything! Naruto said.

"Well I guess that's better than having ramen" Sakura said.

"Yeah" Kakashi said.

Just then Towa came into the restaurant panting for breath.

"Kakashi, Lord Hokage needs all the sensei to come to his office" Towa said.

"All right, then I guess we better get going" Kakashi said.

"Aw" Naruto said. "But I'm still hungry."

Everyone left and Naruto, Sakura, and Ika were walking along wondering what to do next. Suddenly Suzaku appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" Ika asked.

"My name is Suzaku," Suzaku said. "I'm here for the blonde brat."

"Hey!" Naruto said.

"Sorry, but the blonde brat is our teammate" Ika said. "So if you want to fight him you have to fight us too.

"Fine," Suzaku said unenthusiastically.

Meanwhile Sasuke and his team were face-to-face with what Kaji had become. Kaji transformed into something that looked like a half dragon. He had purple skin, yellow slit eyes, two dragon wings on his back, but he still had his normal human features like, his same black pants, and dark hair.

"This is my ultimate transformation," Kaji said. "I didn't think I'd have to use it on you. In fact, I didn't really need to but I never get to use it so I thought why not?"

"Transformation or not we'll still beat you," Okami said.

"Bring it," Kaji said.

"Suddenly Suzaku came crashing into Kaji. Naruto and his team ran next to Sasuke's.

"Suzaku what's going on?" Kaji asked.

"These guys are stronger than I thought," Suzaku said.

"Then transform and we can finish them off!"

"Whoa Sasuke why is your opponent so ugly?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke said.

Suzaku then transformed into a half dragon, but green instead of purple.

"Ah, this is much better!" Suzaku yelled.

"Now whose opponent is ugly?" Hyo asked.

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry it's so short I'm just trying to think of some ideas for this story.<p>

See ya next time!


	15. Fujiko Chronicles part 1

Me: Hey, sorry I haven't updated this in a long time but I'm back!

Naruto: Yeah!

This is part 1 of 2 of the Fujiko Chronicles. It's just a little two part chapter that I'm doing.

The Legendary Ninja

Chapter 15: Fujiko Chronicles Part 1

* * *

><p>"Kakashi is here Lord Hokage," Towa said.<p>

"Ah Kakashi, how are you?" Hiruzen asked.

"Fine Lord Hokage," Kakashi said.

"I called you and the other sensei here to discuss something very terrible," Hiruzen said.

Kakashi looked around the Hokages' office and noticed all the other Sensei in the room.

"Have any of you heard of an organization known as the Dark Dragon?" Hiruzen said

"Yes," Kakashi said.

"Well it seems that they have sent two highly ranked ninja to infiltrate our village," Hiruzen said.

"What!" Asuma exclaimed.

"Wait a second, I don't know who the Dark Dragons are," Kurenai said.

"Allow me to explain," Hiruzen said.

"Long ago there was a man named Fujiko Kuroma who lived in this village. When he was young he was a gentle and kind boy, but it was only a matter of time before something went horribly wrong."

"Fujiko-kun it's time to wake up,"

"Alright mom I'm up," Fujiko said.

A ten year old boy was coming down the stairs of his house in Konoha. The boy had short spiky black hair; he was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and blue eyes.

"Have you seen your father Fujiko?" his Mother asked.

"No," Fujiko said.

"Sorry I'm up late," said Fujiko's Father who was coming down the stairs.

"It's fine Daiki," Fujiko said.

"Thanks Aiko," Daiki said.

"Eat quickly Fujiko-kun, today is your first day at the ninja academy," Aiko said.

"Okay mom," Fujiko said.

Fujiko ate fast and headed out to start his first day at the academy. When he got there he met his teachers and sat with his classmates in the classroom.

He tried to make friends with them but unfortunately it didn't work.

"Hi my name is Fujiko, what's yours?" Fujiko said.

"Shut up idiot," said Bakin the school bully.

"W-What?"

"You heard me."

"Oh, okay," said Fujiko, looking sad.

"Class, settle down," said Hibiki the teacher.

"Yes sensei," said all the students.

"All right, now today we have a new student, his name is Fujiko,"

Everyone in the class looked at Fujiko, some with happy faces and others with angry ones.

"Today we will learn how to use clone jutsu," Hibiki said.

Every student passed with exceptional grades by creating one good clone. After that it was time for recess.

Fujiko was sitting alone when three kids approached him.

"Hi, I'm Itsuki," said the first kid.

He had short red hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with black pants.

"I'm Kasumi," said the second kid.

She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a purple shirt with matching short pants.

"And I'm Moriko," said the third kid.

He had smooth brown hair, dark brown eyes, and he was wearing a white shirt with black pants.

"Hi," said Fujiko.

"We just came here to say hi to our new classmate," Itsuki said.

"HEY, DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO TALK TO HIM!" Bakin yelled.

He walked up to Fujiko and the others looking angrier than Choji if you call him fat.

"You can't tell us what to do you jerk!" Itsuki yelled back.

Bakin pushed Itsuki and punched Fujiko in the gut.

"Leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you," Moriko said before being punched in the face by Bakin.

"What do you want?" Fujiko said scared.

"I just want to show you how things are done around here," Bakin said.

"Fine, just leave them out of this," Fujiko said.

"Alright then, a one-on-one fight between you and me,"

"Bring it,"

* * *

><p>Next time: Fujiko Chronicles part 2: the fight<p> 


	16. Fujiko Chronicles part 2

Me: What's up everyone?

Naruto: Welcome to part 2!

Me: By the way about what Bakin looks like. He's sort of a skinny kid with silver hair, brown eyes, and he's wearing a yellow shirt with blue pants. His nose kinda looks like the one the villager from the animal crossing series has.

The Legendary Ninja

Chapter 16: Fujiko Chronicles part 2

"Fujiko you can't fight him he's too strong!" yelled Kasumi.

"Shut up, he can't turn back now!" Bakin yelled back.

"It's ok, I'll beat him," Fujiko said.

"Ready?" Bakin said

"Yeah," Fujiko said

"Okay then, begin!"

As soon as Bakin said that Fujiko ran towards him and punched him in the stomach. Bakin quickly recovered and tried to leg sweep Fujiko but Fujiko jumped and jabbed his neck on his way down.

"Arggh!" Bakin yelled out.

Bakin recovered and punched Fujiko and before he could recover Bakin pushed him down and stomped on his stomach. Bakin then picked him up by his shirt collar. After that Bakin beat him for about a half hour.

"Had enough yet?" Bakin asked.

"I could do this all day," Fujiko said before he passed out.

These beatings went on for years, and Bakin wasn't the only one who would hurt him. It seemed that whenever Fujiko tried to make friends they would all try to hurt him. The only ones loyal to him were the three kids he met in the ninja academy.

Over the years they started to wonder why they let themselves get pushed around so they started to fight back.

* * *

><p><em>10 years later<em>

"Hey Bakin, are you going to see Tobirama be appointed to Hokage?" asked a random citizen.

"Yeah I'll be there soon," Bakin said.

Bakin went to his house to get ready, but was surprised to see Fujiko there.

"Fujiko, is that you?" Bakin said.

"So you do remember me?" Fujiko said.

"Yeah, it's been awhile," Bakin said. "How are you?"

"Good," said Fujiko approaching Bakin with a kunai in his hand.

"F-Fujiko, what are you doing?"

"Itsuki, now," Fujiko said calmly.

Itsuki appeared behind Bakin.

"Ninja Art: Sealing Jutsu!" Itsuki yelled out.

"Fujiko, why?" Bakin said while trying not to be sealed in Itsuki's scroll.

"For power,"

Fujiko kept sealing people until he had over one hundred people sealed. He continued searching for the strongest people to seal, when he heard someone talking about the jinchuriki.

"So there's nine of these bijuu and nine jinchuriki?" Itsuki asked Fujiko.

"Yes," Fujiko said, "Once we find them all, we will finally have enough power to rule the world!"

"So about that organization that you made, what should we call it?" Itsuki said.

Fujiko thought about this until he thought of something.

"Dark Dragon," Fujiko said.

"Sounds stupid, but I like it," Moriko said.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that an S-ranked organization was created by a brat with bully issues," Kurenai said.<p>

"I'm sure there is more to the story that we don't know about," Hiruzen said.

"Lord Hokage, allow us to check on our students please," Kakashi said.

"Yes of course,"

Kakashi was about to leave when Towa blocked his path.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, you know too much!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>Alright, that's it for today see ya next time!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: Betrayal

All right I've finally updated this with a new chapter! It's been two years but hey, better late than never am I right? Anyway, please enjoy the story!

The Legendary Ninja

Chapter 17: Betrayal

"What are you talking about Towa?" Kakashi asked.

Towa drew out his anbu sword and pointed it at the Hokage.

"I haven't been entirely truthful with you," he said, "I'm not from the anbu, I'm a spy sent here to see how much you know about our plan."

"Plan, what plan?" Hiruzen asked.

"Fujiko's plan of course," Towa said.

"That's impossible, you've been here for years as one of my most trusted anbu," Hiruzen said.

"All part of the plan old man."

Towa removed his mask to reveal his face.

"By the way my name is not Towa, it's Itsuki."

"That's impossible, you'd have to be over 100 years old!"

"I'm still alive thanks to the power of-"

"That's enough," Komachi said, interrupting Itsuki. "I won't let you touch Lord Hokage!"

Itsuki looked confused but before he could say anything else, Komachi charged at him with her sword. She sliced the mask in his hand in half and punched him in the face. He quickly recovered and slashed at her arm. She barely dodged but he still managed to make a scratch on her arm.

"I don't have time to fight scum like you," Itsuki said.

He threw a smoke bomb and jumped out of the window. He landed on his feet and ran away.

"Kakashi, follow him and make sure he doesn't escape!" Hiruzen said.

"Yes Lord Hokage," Kakashi said.

Kakashi jumped out of the same window and followed Itsuki. Meanwhile, Naruto and the others were facing Suzaku and Kaji. The two evil twins had just transformed into dragon/humanoid type creatures.

"No way!" Ika said.

"Ha, now you finally realize how powerful we are!" Suzaku said.

"No I mean, no way something can be that ugly!"

"Silence you incompetent brat!" Kaji said. "Suzaku, let's kill these fools already!"

"Don't rush me!" Suzaku yelled.

Kaji blew fire from his mouth and aimed it at Naruto and the others. The kids jumped out of the way except for Ika who blocked it with his own fireball.

"Let's help him out!" Hyo said.

"First you have me to worry about!" exclaimed Suzaku.

"I'm not afraid of you torch breath!"

Hyo ran at Suzaku and took his swords out. He jumped in the air and prepared to strike, but instead Suzaku dodged and Hyo ran into a light pole.

"You cheater!" Hyo yelled as he hit the ground.

"Hn, I don't fight weaklings," Suzaku said.

"Then how about you fight me!" Naruto yelled. "Go get him Okami!"

"Huh? You're not the boss of me!" Okami yelled.

"But I summoned you!"

"Yeah but now I'm on my own team!"

Suddenly, a kunai landed in front of Okami, just barely missing his foot. Itsuki landed in front of the genin and picked the kunai up.

"Damn, I missed!" Itsuki yelled angrily.

"Hey Towa sensei!" Okami yelled.

"Hn, it's about time you showed up," Sasuke said.

"You missed him by a long shot," Okami said. "You almost hit me too!"

"That was the plan," Itsuki said.

Itsuki tripped Okami and punched Sasuke in the throat. He then walked towards Naruto.

"Sorry, but the plan needs to speed up so I'm going to need you now."

"W-What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, backing away from Itsuki.

"Towa sensei, what's going on?" Okami asked.

Kakashi arrived and hooked Itsuki in the face.

"Step away from him Naruto!" He yelled.

"What's going on with Towa-sensei?" Okami asked.

"His name's not Towa, it's Itsuki and he's an S-rank criminal."

"S-rank criminal?" Sasuke asked.

"Sigh, it had to be our sensei didn't it?" Okami asked sarcastically.

"Stay out of the way Kakashi!" Itsuki exclaimed. "I just want the brat and then I'll leave."

"I can't let you do that," Kakashi said. "That brat is a Konoha shinobi."

Just then, the area around the group was filled with smoke.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. "Did Towa, I mean Itsuki, throw a smoke bomb?"

"No I didn't see him move," Kakashi said.

The smoke cleared to reveal a headless Itsuki on the ground, with his head nowhere in sight. Naruto and the others screamed.

"What the hell happened to him?!" Hyo yelled.

"Someone beheaded him when the smoke was still up," Ika said. "It looks like those weird dragon guys escaped too."

"I'll gather some Jonin and we'll go find them, you Genin stay here," Kakashi ordered.

Kakashi left to gather a Jonin team.

"We're following right?" Ika asked.

"Of course," Naruto said as he ran off to follow Kakashi.


End file.
